Musical instruments, such as stringed musical instruments including acoustic guitars, electrical guitars, bass guitars, and the like, may require setup and periodic maintenance for proper function and performance. During manufacture, setup, and maintenance, the instrument may be subjected to various forces associated with manipulating and working on the instrument. These forces may damage the instrument. A support device may be used to mitigate some of the forces on the instrument.